Connectors and fittings have long been used to terminate and connect cables or conduits that carry electrical power or communication signals. Electrical cables are supplied in various configurations often based upon a particular use or the location in which the cables are to be used. One type of electrical cable includes a metallic outer sheath or cladding, sometimes referred to as armor. This type of cable may include a number of insulated conductors extending within the metallic sheath.
Connectors used to terminate these types of cables are typically configured to seal the cable to the connector and also provide for grounded electrical engagement between the metallic sheath of the cable and the body of the connector.
In high voltage environments, additional factors may arise, such as the possibility of arcing or flashover between conducting elements of an electrical connector during connection of disconnection of the connector or during use of the cable. Ignition can also come from elsewhere other than arching between conductors. For example, sparks from metal to metal contacts, lightning, ground fault, etc.
Accordingly, connectors in such high voltage or hazardous environments should apply power in a manner that will not damage equipment, and in a manner that provides a safe environment for users.